Sempre Vamos te Encontrar
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010. Kevin está perdido e sem contato com ninguém. O pior é que essa situação parece familiar. Gwevin.


_Esta fic foi mais difícil de escrever do que eu esperava. Depois de anos escrevendo sobre Vegeta, pensei que lidar com o Kevin seria moleza, mas os dois são bem diferentes, tive de reescrever muitas vezes pra ele não parecer OOC. Espero que gostem. _

**Sempre Vamos te Encontrar**

Mesma passagem. Mesmas rachaduras no teto. Mesmas lâmpadas no alto das paredes. Mesma coisa. Até os buracos que ele havia aberto com socos eram os mesmos. Já deveria ter passado por ali umas dez vezes. Kevin já estava meio tonto, suas mãos doíam. Examinou-as: o revestimento de pedra já estava gasto nos dedos esfolados. Era como lutar com hordas de DNAliens: quanto mais paredes derrubava, mais apareciam. Tocou a parede para renovar sua "cobertura", mas preferiu andar pelas passagens em vez de derrubá-las. Era melhor poupar energia, para o caso de algum adversário aparecer.

Estavam rastreando um possível depósito de armas dos Cavaleiros Eternos - tecnologia alienígena do nível 6. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, o local estava abandonado, tanto que não fora nem preciso arrombar. Nenhum dos enlatados à vista. Gwen ainda observou que estava fácil demais quando a parede às suas costas se abriu e ela foi sugada para dentro, como num daqueles desenhos idiotas do Scubidu. Kevin já estava se preparando para abrir um buraco na parede, mas Ben insistia que, antes de qualquer coisa, deveriam procurar o mecanismo que acionava a passagem. Pelo jeito, o moleque tocara onde não devia, porque no instante seguinte o chão sumiu sob os pés de Kevin e ele se viu rolando rampa abaixo. E agora estava ali - fosse lá onde fosse esse ali. Pelo menos havia luz, ou ainda por cima ficaria tropeçando no escuro.

"Gwen!! Ben! Galera! Podem me ouvir? "somente os ecos de sua própria voz respondiam "Isto é um pesadelo..."

Nem ao menos um cavaleiro para se distrair socando. Essa era a parte pior. Estava completamente isolado: não tinha noção do tempo, nem de onde estavam seus amigos pois não podia sequer localizá-los com seu distintivo. Tantos tombos que já havia levado em brigas com etês e aquela coisa quebrava com um escorregãozinho de nada!

Será que eles estavam bem? Oh, claro. Com certeza deviam estar bem melhor do que ele. Daqui a pouco o Enormossauro estaria botando tudo abaixo. Ou Gwen acharia um jeito de rastrear sua energia.

Ou será que não? Afinal, os Cavaleiros Eternos eram tão traiçoeiros como qualquer criminoso alienígena. Talvez o esconderijo não estivesse abandonado como parecia. Poderiam estar sendo torturados agora... sabia de histórias terríveis sobre as "pesquisas" que faziam com alienígenas. A idéia de Gwen servindo de cobaia para aqueles monstros apertou seu coração. Ainda por cima, fora ele quem insistira para virem àquele lugar, com a sua maldita obsessão por tecnologia al...

Na parede mal-iluminada, sua silhueta se distorcia e pelas paredes, aumentando de tamanho, ganhando imensas asas rasgadas. Os braços agora eram quatro. No alto do cabelo desgrenhado, uma antena. Se tocasse a face direita, sentiria o imenso olho redondo com uma pupila horizontal, típico dos galvanianos. A pele, vermelha; os dentes, presas afiadas, cobertas de baba...

Seu grito angustiado atravessou o corredor.

Alguma coisa gelada tocou seu tornozelo; mas, longe de assustá-lo mais, aquilo o trouxe de volta. Arfando, olhou para as próprias mãos, depois para o resto do corpo. Estavam normais. Olhou de novo para sua sombra, com mais calma, depois para o alto das paredes: claro, a disposição irregular das lâmpadas havia causado projeções diferentes da sua silhueta, causando a ilusão de vários braços. Sentiu novamente o toque gelado e olhou para baixo. Seu sapato estava coberto por uma estranha gosma verde-claro.

"Eca! Pisei numa poça de vômito!" ele recuou, esfregando o pé para limpar. A gosma imediatamente se retraiu e deslizou para o chão. Kevin piscou, surpreso, e finalmente lembrou o que devia ser aquilo:

"Tennyson?"

Uma porção da gosma se levantou e abanou várias vezes, como se dissesse "sim"; depois recuou na direção de uma passagem e abanou de novo, desta vez num gesto de aceno. Kevin deu um sorriso aliviado.

"Saquei. Ben, às vezes você não é um completo bobão. " saiu correndo atrás da gosminha, e não demorou a ver mais partes dela vindo de outras passagens do labirinto para se reunirem à sua guia. Na sua ânsia de não perder de vista o rastro de meleca, Kevin virou uma esquina e esbarrou em uma forma delicada demais para pertencer a um cavaleiro. Como ele ainda estava coberto de pedra, foi como bater numa parede, e ele teve de segurá-la rápido para que não caísse.

"Você quase quebrou meu nariz! Nunca olha por onde anda?"

"Estava muito ocupado seguindo o rastro do Tennyson. Se tá doendo muito, posso dar um beijinho pra sarar. "o rapaz sorriu malicioso, recebendo um safanão.

"Já vão começar, vocês dois? " a gosma, já completamente recomposta, voltou a ser Ben"Encontrei a saída. Mas, quanto ao depósito de tecnologia, acho que você vai ficar decepcionado, Kevin."

_Duas horas mais tarde, em Bellwood..._

"Eles devem ter ido embora há pouco tempo. Não cortaram a energia para que as armadilhas continuassem funcionando no caso de aparecer alguém" Gwen avaliou.

"É, nós. Levei um tombo, quebrei meu distintivo e tudo só pra encontrar umas bugigangas arrebentadas que nem eu sei pra que servem!"

_Foi por isso que você as guardou no porta-malas? _ a garota lançou-lhe um sorriso enviesado.

Ben, que saía do carro, estava concentrado em problemas mais urgentes. No caso, a fila que saía da Casa do Hambúrguer e se espalhava pelo quarteirão:

"Ai, cara... devíamos ter ido a outro chegar a minha vez, só vai sobrar o meu esqueleto "seu estômago concordou com um grunhido oco.

"Então pára de choramingar e vai logo, assim tem mais chance de chegar lá vivo. Não esquece o meu refri."

"Você deveria maneirar no refrigerante, Kevin, se quer ter alguma chance com a Gwen. Vai acabar perdendo essa barriga de tanquinho."replicou o garoto, antes de se afastar.

A voz da prima ainda o alcançou:

"Em parte eu concordo, mas barriga de tanquinho não é a única coisa que nós garotas vemos num rapaz."

Mal disse aquilo, Gwen teve vontade de se chutar. Kevin com certeza ia dizer que sabia que ela o espiava quando nadavam no lago, ou qualquer outra gracinha do tipo. Mas nada veio, e Gwen arriscou um olhar curioso. Inexpressivo, com as mãos apoiadas no volante, ele parecia fascinado pelos outros carros que enchiam o estacionamento - só que ali não havia ali carros esporte.

"Você tá legal?"

"Claro. Só estou meio cansado. Calor, muito tempo dirigindo." ele mantinha o olhar voltado para alguma coisa invisível.

"Sem essa. Eu já vi você dirigir por distâncias muito maiores depois de ser espancado por um Soberano. Aconteceu alguma coisa no labirinto, não foi?"

Abordagem errada. O rosto que ele virou em sua direção era uma máscara defensiva:

"Não precisa bancar a minha babá. Eu não sou o Tennyson."

"Ben sabe se cuidar melhor do que você."

Kevin recuou, como se tivesse levado um tapa:

"Tem razão. Talvez eu devesse parar de lutar contra monstros e fazer apenas serviço de chofer. Não me olhe assim! É verdade, não? Eu sempre levo a pior nas lutas, estou sempre me metendo em encrenca! Só sirvo pra atrapalhar vocês!" saiu abruptamente e bateu a porta com um estrondo, como se ela não pertencesse ao seu valioso carro.

Gwen levou alguns segundos processando o que havia acontecido, enquanto ele se encostava num poste. Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, saiu também do carro. Kevin estava com as mãos nos bolsos, curvado para a frente. Desde que ele se juntara ao grupo, Gwen só o vira tão desanimado aquela vez em que o Grão-Mestre tirara seu distintivo.

"Desculpe."aproximou-se dele de mansinho"Não estava questionando a sua capacidade. Nós nunca conseguiríamos sem sua ajuda, você mesmo já nos disse isso."

Ele fez que não ouviu.

"O que me deixa... hum... o que realmente me incomoda é essa sua mania infantil de sempre usar os punhos antes da cabeça. Ainda mais porque eu sei o quanto você é inteligente, Kevin."

Essa era nova. Gwen vivia chamando-o de estúpido e troglodita, gostava de dizer que os hormônios da adolescência causavam um estranho efeito inibidor nos neurônios masculinos.

"A-hã. Tão inteligente que eu não soube o que fazer quando aquela maldita parede te engoliu. Você me deu um susto. " ele admitiu, sem olhá-la. Gwen sorriu e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro:

"Bom, se te consola saber, você também me assustou com aquele grito. Acho que estamos quit..."

Ele se voltou tão bruscamente que ela retirou a mão:

"Você me ouviu? " agarrou-a pelos ombros, o rosto uma mistura de choque, vergonha, raiva e alguma outra coisa que ela não conseguiu definir"Por que não deu nenhum sinal de onde estava? Eu chamei várias vezes! Achei que estivessem em outro lugar! " a expressão assustada dela o fez cair em si, e ele a soltou, mas o esforço que fazia para se conter era evidente _Vocês acharam engraçado isso? Me fazer pensar que eu estava sozinho? Que vocês poderiam estar mortos, ou sendo torturados pelos cavaleiros?" virou-se e se segurou no poste, assustado com a própria explosão. Seus ombros tremiam.

"Kevin? Você está... chorando?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente; tinha medo de chorar de verdade se falasse. Respirou fundo várias vezes, tanto para se acalmar quanto para conter aquela cosquinha em seus olhos. Imaginem só. Kevin Levin, o cara mais durão da cidade, chorando feito nenê porque tinha se perdido. Daqui a pouco ia querer uma chupeta.

Sentiu os braços macios da menina envolverem seu corpo, a cabeça dela apoiada em suas costas, o perfume discreto que ela sempre usava acariciando suas narinas. Sua respiração normalizou-se um pouco. O toque de Gwen sempre tinha um efeito calmante sobre ele. Simplesmente não sabia explicar aquilo, aquela sensação sobrepujava até mesmo o desejo natural que sentia por ela. Sentia-se... seguro, quase em paz, como nunca se sentira com ninguém.

"Me desculpa. Eu não sabia. Acho que bati a cabeça quando caí naquele labirinto e fiquei desmaiada por algum tempo. Quando acordei, estava presa num quarto fechado com paredes de metal, e levei algum tempo pra sair dali. "Gwen falou num tom quase despreocupado, como se não tivesse sido nada. Não precisava preocupá-lo ainda mais falando no pavor que sentira naquele quartinho sem janelas que parecia esmagá-la. Ela sempre tivera horror a lugares apertados. Parecia até que as armadilhas dos cavaleiros haviam sido feitas de propósito para atingir os medos mais ocultos de cada um deles. Será que Ben passara por alguma experiência dessas? Perguntaria a ele mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós. Afrouxou o abraço e afastou-se um pouco, mas continuou tocando as costas dele, para assegurá-lo de que estava ali:

"... quando finalmente consegui, entrei no labirinto. Às vezes eu ouvia você chamar, mas não sabia o que mais havia por lá. Poderia haver cavaleiros, ou mesmo DNAliens por perto - poderia ser até uma gravação imitando sua voz. Por isso, tentei te localizar rastreando sua energia, mas o Ben chegou primeiro."

Ele forçou um sorriso:

"É impressão minha ou você está decepcionada pelo Tennyson ter me achado antes?"

"Se está fazendo piadinhas é porque está se sentindo melhor. Vou esperar no carro."ela se virou, mas Kevin segurou seu ombro, com ar suplicante:

"Aí, não leva a mal. É que... "olhou para o lado, embaraçado "Eu não entendo o que deu em mim, nunca tive esses medos de ficar em lugares fechados, como é que chamam?"

"Claustrofobia."

"Isso. Mas, enquanto andava por aqueles corredores parecia que nunca mais ia sair dali, e eu comecei a pirar. Era como se estivesse numa espécie de vácuo, mas com paredes. E nunca mais teria contato com ninguém na vida, ficaria para sempre separado do mundo."

_"Vácuo. É claro."_ ela pensou.

"Aí, a minha sombra na parede ficou estranha... claro, foi só uma ilusão causada pelas lâmpadas, mas mesmo assim, eu achei que eu tivesse... virado monstro de novo." as últimas palavras saíram baixinho.

Gwen tocou seu no braço, fazendo-o erguer os olhos:

"Acho que entendi. Você estava sozinho e perdido, como passou a maior parte da sua vida... na sua infância, na época em que ficou preso no Nulificador, e mesmo depois disso, até aquela noite em que nos encontramos de novo."

Ele não sorriu, mas fitava-a com atenção, como se bebesse as suas palavras.

"Mas nós te achamos. Como te achamos outras vezes, mesmo na época em que éramos inimigos. Já pensou que talvez exista um motivo pra você ter topado com a gente naquele fliperama? Eu sei que as coisas deram errado as outras vezes, mas o fato de Ben e eu termos aparecido exatamente aquela noite em que você estava servindo de intermediário pros DNAliens não pode ser uma coincidência. Nós sempre vamos te encontrar, Kevin, mesmo que você esteja no outro lado do universo. "

Kevin nunca acreditara muito em Destino e todas aquelas coisas místicas. Nem quando era criança, e sua mãe o fazia rezar para alguém supostamente poderoso, mas que nunca fizera nada de bom em sua vida. Entretanto, tinha de admitir que se sentia grato pelo encontro que tivera com os dois naquela noite incrível e pela inesperada chance que tornaram a lhe oferecer, apesar dele ter jogado as anteriores pelo ralo.

Segurou as mãos dela com delicadeza e inclinou-se na sua direção:

"Bom, desde que VOCÊ me ache..."

"O Kevin tá namorando, o Kevin tá namorando... " gritou uma voz zombeteira.

Kevin e Gwen praticamente pularam pra longe um do outro. Dois garotos bem conhecidos deles estavam no outro lado do estacionamento.

"Cash, eu não sabia que estavam fazendo o relançamento de a Bela e a Fera " JT tentou fazer graça, embora lançasse um olhar meio constrangido para Gwen.

"Aí, Levin, quando é que vocês vão trocar alguns beijinhos? Chuac, chuac... " Cash começou a fazer biquinho - e disparou, porque Kevin já estava voando na direção deles:

"Eu vou lhes dar um "beijinho" com meu punho! Ainda não esqueci que detonaram o meu carro!"

Foi nesse momento em que Ben finalmente chegou com a bandeja de comida. Ele ainda teve tempo de ver Kevin atravessar a rua e dobrar uma esquina atrás dos dois delinquentes. Gwen estava parada no estacionamento, os lábios apertados de raiva e os punhos cerrados, como se quisesse esmagar alguém com um tentáculo de mana:

"Tem gente que não cresce nunca!"

"Pega leve com o Kevin."Ben calmamente apoiou a bandeja com os lanches no capô do carro "Ele teve um dia péssimo e está precisando relaxar." "_e é melhor ele descontar no Cash e no JT do que em mim"_ acrescentou em pensamento.

"Quem falou no Kevin? Aqueles cretinos chamaram a gente de "a Bela e a Fera", depois do que fizemos por eles!"

Ben deu um sorriso compreensivo. Gwen odiava que insinuassem que havia algo mais entre ela e Kevin do que amizade, embora fosse evidente até para aqueles retardados sem imaginação.

"Tem razão, a Bela e a Fera tá muito batido. Que tal... a Dama e o Vagabundo?"

"Que tal a Dama e o Cara Sarado que Tá Morrendo de Fome? " Kevin vinha atravessando a rua, com um sorriso satisfeito. Ben deixou cair o queixo:

"Já voltou? O que fez com o JT e o Cash? Jogou um pedaço da calçada em cima deles?"

"Não valia a pena. Outro dia eu pego os dois de jeito, quando estiver de barriga cheia. " pegou o lanche que o garoto mais novo lhe oferecia "Obrigado... Aii!!! "e quase deixou cair tudo com o apertão que levou no nariz. Se não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas, teria agarrado Ben pela gola da camiseta; por isso, apenas fuzilou-o com os olhos:

"Por que fez isso?"

"Desculpe "Ben ergueu as mãos num gesto apaziguador, mas o sorriso não mostrava muito arrependimento "Queria checar se você não era um DNAlien disfarçado. Você desistiu de uma briga e agora me disse obrigado. O que andou rolando entre vocês dois?" lançou um olhar desconfiado à prima.

"Não rolou nada. O Kevin está finalmente amadurecendo um pouco "Gwen lançou ao garotão o seu famoso sorriso de "estou orgulhosa de você" - o que só o deixou sem graça:

"Aí! Já começou a falar besteira. Vocês não estavam morrendo de fome? " agarrou um punhado de fritas e encheu a boca, ignorando os olhares de reprovação dos amigos. Enfiou a mão para pegar outro punhado e retirou-a vazia:

"Qualé? Você me trouxe uma micro porção? "

"Trouxe a porção normal. Metade das suas fritas foi pro chão, quando apertei seu nariz, não tenho culpa... eiii!!! Me dá isso aqui! "Ben saltitou para pegar de volta as fritas que Kevin arrancou da sua mão.

"Você derrubou minhas fritas. Estamos quites." ostensivamente, pegou um punhado e colocou na boca, driblando facilmente outra investida "Hum, estão ótimas."

"Sabia que você não podia ficar bonzinho de verdade!"

"Vira o Macaco-Aranha e tenta pegar,ué. Uh-uh-uh..." com o braço livre, Kevin fazia micagens, enquanto pulava e se desviava do moleque furioso.

Gwen tentava censurá-los, mas não conseguia parar de rir. Alguns adultos que passavam viram a cena e apressaram o passo. Moleques arruaceiros, fazendo confusão num lugar público. No dia seguinte, o lugar estaria imundo, talvez até com camisinhas usadas. Os adolescentes de hoje estavam perdidos.

_Enquanto isso..._

'Acho que a gente podia sair agora, Cash. Não agüento mais esse fedor."

" Sou que digo quando é que a gente pode sair, tá legal?! Pronto, podemos sair agora. " Cash esticou os braços finos e magros para empurrar a tampa da lixeira"Uugh! "

"Que foi?"

"Tá emperrada! Me ajuda aqui!"

Os dois garotos empurraram, sem conseguir se soltar. A tampa simplesmente não se movia.

"Aquele cretino do Kevin botou alguma coisa em cima da tampa pra ela não abrir! Ele me paga!"

"Eu disse que você não devia ter provocado ele!"

"Cala a boca e me ajuda a gritar! Ei! Alguém aqui! Socorro!!! Estamos presos nesta caixa fedida!"

"Cash... eu acho que vi alguma coisa se mexendo... Eu tenho horror de ratos! Socorro!!Socorro!!"


End file.
